Aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computing hardware and computer software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to computing hardware and computer software for wrapping an application with field-programmable business logic.
Various kinds of computing devices, from personal computers to mobile devices, are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, people are increasingly using these devices for both business purposes and personal uses. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and people continue to use them for an ever-growing number of reasons, device administrators demand more efficient and convenient tools for managing large numbers of complex devices running complex applications. Administrators have demanded and will continue to demand greater convenience, functionality, and ease-of-use from their computing devices and the computer software with which they interact.